prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry Jarrett
| birth_place = Nashville, Tennessee | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Hendersonville, Tennessee | billed = | trainer = Sailor Moran Tojo Yamamoto | debut = 1965 | retired =1988 |}} Jerry W. Jarrett (September 4, 1942) is an American promoter, former professional wrestler and the father of wrestler Jeff Jarrett. He is the founder and former part-owner of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Like World Wrestling Entertainment Chairman Vince McMahon, Jarrett was initially a promoter and became a wrestler later in life. Career Born into poverty, Jerry Jarrett was exposed to the wrestling business at a very early age. His mother worked as a ticket vendor, and Jarrett began selling programs for a promotion owned by Roy Welch and Nick Gulas at the age of seven. After receiving his driving license at fourteen, he became a wrestling promoter, renting buildings, advertising shows, constructing the ring, selling tickets, and stocking refreshments. He worked as a promoter until he left Nashville to attend college. Upon graduating, Jarrett worked for Welch and Gulas as an office assistant, and became a referee by default after a referee no-showed. He soon returned to promoting, working his way up from local promotions to regional, then national promotions. While working as a referee, Jarrett decided to become a wrestler, and was trained by his friend and future tag team partner Tojo Yamamoto and veteran wrestler Sailor Moran. He wrestled his first match in Haiti in 1965. Jarrett became a successful wrestler in the South, particularly in his home state of Tennessee, forming tag teams with Jackie Fargo and Tojo Yamamoto. At one point he participated in the extremely hazardous Scaffold Match. Jarrett operated multiple wrestling promotions throughout his career, including Mid-Southern Wrestling, the Continental Wrestling Association, the United States Wrestling Association, World Class Championship Wrestling and, most recently, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Jarrett was often the business partner of Jerry Lawler. In the 1970s, Jarrett began televising his shows. On June 18, 2003 Jarrett made an infrequent onscreen appearance when he was interviewed by commentator Mike Tenay in the course of the first TNA Anniversary Show. On June 19, 2005 Jarrett appeared at the third TNA anniversary show, Slammiversary. He admonished his son Jeff when he struck a fan during a brawl. Jarrett was accompanied by wrestler Oleg Prudius. Personal life Jerry is married to Eddie Marlin's daughter Deborah, with whom he has four children, sons, Jerry Jr., Jeff and Jason, and daughter, Jennifer. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Crucifix armbar *'Signature moves' **Thesz press Championships and accomplishments *'Continental Wrestling Association' **CWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tojo Yamamoto *'NWA Mid-America' **NWA Mid-America Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with George Gulas **[[AWA Southern Tag Team Championship|NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version)]] (10 times) – with Tojo Yamamoto (5), Jackie Fargo (4), and Johnny Marlin (1) **[[NWA Mid-America World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version)]] (1 time) – with Jackie Fargo *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' **NWA Tennessee Tag Team Championship (1 time) – With George Gulas *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) External links * Jerry Jarrett profile * Jerry Jarrett profile * Profile Category:1942 births Category:1965 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Jarrett family Category:Promoters Category:Tennessee wrestlers Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Bookers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers